


My “Enemy” Zsasz

by sourwolfgirl



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Love, Multi, Revenge, Smut, Zsasz is a sweetheart maybe, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfgirl/pseuds/sourwolfgirl
Summary: Wrote this when I got bored,I hope you like it 😁Takes place s1 of Gotham - I wrote this because I am rewatching Gotham and hit inspiration 😁Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Comic characters
Relationships: Victor Zsasz & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!  
> I love you all  
> Thanks so much,  
> Leave comments and kudos ❤️

I’ve known Victor Zsasz since we were kids, our parents took drugs together and we ended up being friends often finding comfort in one another as kids, him escaping his fathers ongoing abuse and me escaping my mothers torture, until my mother OD’D and I was sent to an orphanage outside Gotham and that was the last time I had seen Victor, I was 10, Victor was 13, now 15 years later here we are pointing a gun at each other, let me start from the beginning.


	2. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment and leave Kudos❤️  
> I’d love to hear what you think

“I’ve called you all here today to commemorate my new hitman” Don Maroni said and I coughed and he looked at me   
“Sorry hitwoman, this is Xiomara Foxtrotter Maroni, shes my sisters adopted kid” he said and I stepped forward   
“Just call me Fox, I will shoot you if you mispronounce my name, so just call me Fox” I said and Maroni laughed, the big burly men stared at me   
“Really Boss, she’s tiny” one said and I rolled my eyes   
“Sorry I’m late boss, excuse me toots” I heard from behind me and the guy grabbed my butt as he was passing I grabbed his arm and flung him to the ground and put my heel on his chest and pointed my gun at his head   
“That is why” Maroni said and the guy on the floor looked so scared   
“Nico meet Fox my new hit-woman” Maroni said and I smiled down at Nico and he gulped  
“.. n-n-nice to meet you” he said and I stepped off him but kept my gun pointed at his head   
“Now I don’t want any of you men to treat me the way he just did, if it happens again I will shoot you, I haven’t shot him because it’s my first day in the family, I don’t want no bad blood, you got it?” I asked and looked at Nico on the floor he nodded and I looked around at the men and they nodded, Maroni just sat back on his chair and smiled   
“Now let’s sit and eat” he said and I put my hand out for Nico to take and he did and I helped him up, I holstered my gun and sat down at the table beside Maroni and Nico  
“I didn’t think your sister would let her kid become apart of our family” one guy said looking at me like I was the last piece of meat on the planet, I rolled my eyes  
“Her birth dad was Hugo Foxtrotter” was all Marconi had to say and the boys diverted their eyes from me and I smiled and continued eating.   
A guy came running in and then collapsed and everyone stood in a panic, Maroni walked over to him and crouched down   
“What happened to the shipment.” He asked The guy turned onto his back and that’s when I noticed the blood pouring from his abdomen  
“It went south. Zsasz” was all he breathes out before he was gone, the boys turned to me, Maroni stood   
“Deal with that Nico and Benny, get our shipment back, take Fox with you” the two boys nodded and I walked round the table to their side, Maroni grabbed my arm, I looked at him   
“Be safe, Zsasz is a new kind of psychotic” he said and I nodded I walked outside and got into the back seat of the car the boys were sat in, they started driving  
“Fox, how old are you?” Benny asked   
“Just about to be 25” I answered looking out the window at Gotham, the car was silent after that   
“Get ready kid” Benny said looking back at me, I smirked and got out the car,  
I wasn’t planning for this to happen, but you dress for Gotham, I was wearing black skinny jeans, doc marten boots, a white T-shirt with my bullet proof vest under with a cropped red leather jacket, I got my gun out of my holster and signalled to the boys, and I crept round the corner, I saw three girls who were holding guns and shooting our guys, I let loose and took out my second gun and starting shooting, I put two of them down and the other started shooting back, I ran to the wall for cover from her onslaught, she had a semi automatic rifle, I had my trusty pistols, the gun fire stopped and I looked around the corner and she was gone, I turned to the boys who smiled, and nodded at me and they walked to the truck and Nico chucked me the car keys and they dove off in the truck and I drove the car back to the Maroni house, and I got out and walked into the house, I kissed my mama on the cheek, and she smiled at me and handed me a sandwich,   
“How was your first day?” She asked and I nodded and swallowed my mouthful of sandwich   
“It was exhilarating” I said and Uncle Sal came in and he smiled at me   
“There’s my little-firecracker” he said and slid a box towards me  
I opened it and inside was a pink pistol, I picked it up and took the silencer that was also in the box and attached it to my gun, it inspected my new weapon and noticed it had “Fox” engraved in the side of it, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him   
“That was supposed to be for your birthday next week but after today, you deserved it” he said   
“Thank you so much Uncle Sal” I said and he patted my back and I stepped away from him, clearing my throat   
“What happened today” mama asked and Sal smirked  
“Xiomara told the boys off for being sexist, fought her first gun fight, retrieved my valuable shipment that got into the wrong hands” he said and I smirked   
“Feminism, guns and retrieval, Sono così orgoglioso di te figlia” and I smiled and hugged my mama


End file.
